


Rest your head on my shoulder

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 4





	Rest your head on my shoulder

“Cassian, you should get some rest.”

If you were to ask the statistics on how many times the droid had spoken those words to Cassian, you’d probably be in for a few hours. Cassian looked back at his only other crewman on the flight and couldn’t help the tug at the corner of his mouth.

Bodhi Rook was sound asleep, tucked against the wall, his mouth hanging open slightly. The man had an uncanny ability to fall asleep whenever, and wherever he was. Cassian supposed it was from all the transport runs the pilot had done, but it wasn’t the sort of thing he felt comfortable discussing with Bodhi, asking about his past with the Empire.

Truth be told, there were a lot of things Cassian wasn’t comfortable discussing, one of which was his feelings for Bodhi. Bodhi, wanted to feel useful to the Rebellion, so he was often paired with Cassian to be his pilot. Few knew the ins and outs of the Empire like Bodhi did, and he was always eager to help.

Bodhi had been relieved of his flight duties by K-2 after they made the jump into hyperspace, but Cassian, constantly at war with emotions and feelings, had insisted on staying in the cockpit. As Cassian looked over at his sleeping form, though, he wondered what it might be like to cuddle Bodhi in his arms as they slept.

“Cassian. You have been staring at Bodhi for 5 minutes.”

The hollow, glowing optics of the droid were met with a frown. 

“Fine!” Cassian hissed. 

Cassian tiptoed over to Bodhi, but not wanting to disturb him, merely sat beside the man and leaned his head back against the wall of the U-Wing. 

It was easy enough to find sleep, the long but uneventful mission making Cassian even more tired. He was unaware, however, that he only finally fell asleep when Bodhi rested his head on his shoulder. 


End file.
